The End of Sinister
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Can Prince Robin, Princess Jubilee, and Troll Logan save their kingdom from the evil Sinister? AU.


Title: "The End of Sinister"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Can Prince Robin, Princess Jubilee, and Troll Logan save their kingdom from the evil Sinister?  
Disclaimer: Robin and DC comics are © & TM DC comics and are used without permission. All other characters are © & TM Marvel comics and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM the author, Pirate Turner. I make absolutely no profit whatsoever off of this story.

A long time ago, a Prince Robin and a Princess Jubilee were friends with a good troll named Logan. Together, the three had tried many times to slay an evil dragon, Sinister, but had failed every day. One day in Spring, they went out to the country side on a picnic. While they were eating, a blue jay came and sat on Robin's shoulder.

Robin noticed a piece of paper in the bluejay's beak. He took the paper and read it aloud to Jubilee, "Siniter is headed westward. You should follow him."

"Is it signed?" asked Jubilee when Robin had finished.

Ignoring his friends' converstation, Logan gobbled down his lunch.

"No."

"Let me see it." Jubilee took the notice from Robin's hands. After carefully examining it, Jubilee looked up at Robin. "I can't tell who it's from. It could be foe or friend. It could be leading us toward a trap or a victory, but how can we tell for certain?"

Logan finished scarving down his lunch, hobbled over to Jubilee, and sniffed the letter all over.

The Prince and Princess waited anxiously, their eyes filled with curiosity. Logan looked up at them and grinned. The royal adventurers both sighed with relief and said, "Friend". They laughed.

* * *

It took the next three days' traveling to catch up with Sinister. The adventurers kept enough miles between them and Sinister so that the dragon would not smell them out before they were ready. On the fourth night, Jubilee formed a plan and told Robin and Logan about it. Logan nodded eagerly. However, Robin was slow to agree, because he was worried that Jubilee would get hurt without him there to protect her even though Jubilee had had adventures and battles without him or anybody else by her side.

The next morning, the trio broke up and headed in three different directions. That afternoon, the three watched from various hiding places while Sinister ate his lunch. They had him surrounded. Logan was the first to slip out of his hiding place. He ran up and hit Sinister on the back of his right hind leg with his club. Sinister gave an anguished howl, spat out his lunch, and whirled around to face Logan. Sinister gave a swipe of his claw at Logan's head. Logan ducked just in time. Sinister's claw shaved what little hair Logan had off. Logan gave Sinister a raspberry and ran out of Sinister's reach.

Sinister stood up on his strong legs and lumbered confidently after Logan. The ground shook with each step. Logan drew Sinister into Robin's reach. Robin ran swiftly out of his hiding place just as Jubilee leaped down from a tree limb hanging directly over Sinister's back. She landed roughly on Sinister's back with a hard thud, but she didn't give herself time to think about that. Instead, she started to work her way up to Sinister's neck.

Sinister felt movement on his back and swung his tail upward, barely missing Jubilee who leaned flat against his back. Just as Sinister started to take another swing at Jubilee with his tail, Robin took a swift swing with his broadswoard, cutting Sinister's tail halfway off. Jubilee continued to work her way up to Sinister's neck. Logan ran back at the dragon and began weaving in and out between its feet to confuse it. Robin took a well-aimed swing with his broadswoard at its tail, and the tail fell off, blood seeping out. Sinister gave a howl of pain. Robin ran back off and around to the front of the dragon's legs to help Logan confuse it.

It didn't take much longer for Jubilee to finish working her way up to its neck. Then, she swung her long swoard at its neck, cutting a deep gash. It only took a few more well-aimed strikes for Jubilee to cut off the dragon's head and put Sinister out of his misery. The dragon crashed down to the ground just as Jubilee flipped up and off its back. Jubilee landed on her feet between Logan and Robin.

"We did it!" Jubilee whooped making a gesture in the air with her fist.

"All right!" yelled Robin.

Logan grinned sillily and hopped up and down. Robin and Jubilee did a little jig before tieing a rope around the dead dragon's still head. The three friends then headed for the palace of King Scott and Queen Jean who ruled the country that had been constantly terriozied by Sinister. Logan drug the dragon's head behind him for proof.

* * *

The King and Queen were overjoyed to hear the adventureer's good news. King Scott granted each of them a medal for their bravery and victory against the dreadful dragon. The night after they returned was spent in feasting and dancing at the palace. Every one was happy, but nobody was happier than Jubilee for she had not only proved to Robin that she could survive without him and won a medal but she also had the whole night to dance away in the arms of a cute guy (Prince Robin)!

**The End**


End file.
